Kitsune in Water country
by immortal1145
Summary: After a serious beating, Naruto leaves hi no kuni, leaves konoha, and finds purpose in another village. But will his past leave him alone. Strong rekka Kurei Naruto. Enton Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Five years old little blond boy with three whisker-like marks in each his cheek ducked into one of the smaller alleys behind the market place. Behind him there were four ANBU ninja, who were throwing small jutsu – not to damage the village – kunai and shuriken at the blond, and only his heightened senses and speed with agility saved Naruto, that was blond's name, from being killed.

"Stay still, demon!" Oh, yes, Naruto was the hated container of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko... One of the ANBU threw another kunai at the boy, who almost dodged, getting only a scratch on his shoulder, that healed several seconds later... The chase exited the alley and approached the hot springs. When they ran just past the fence, another ANBU, without stopping running flashed trough handseals.

" **Suiton: suiryuudan!** " A dragon head attached to a long neck made from water rose from behind the fence, accompanied by loud screams of girls that were at the hot springs. The dragon homed at its target and, no matter how much Naruto tried to evade it, the water jutsu hit him on his back, knocking the little blond into the tree.

"Good work, Osprey." Another ANBU, the one with a tiger mask, said. "Now we can have our revenge for what this demon did to the village!"

"Tiger-taicho!" The third ANBU, this one with a lizard mask, called. "I have a new fire jutsu I wanted to test. Can we take this scum out of the village and burn him there?" 'Tiger' thought about it. He too, after all, had a couple of jutsu he wanted to try on an alive subject.

"Let's do it." He said finally. "We will show this demon what Konoha is made of!" Naruto, who regained conscious by now, tried to run away again, but before he could make it even a meter away from the tree, he got a roundhouse kick to his back, that pretty much broke his spine. 'Lizard' picked the downed blond and tied him with a thin wire than would cut the boy if he tried to move.

"Let's go, taicho." The four ANBU made through the village, parading their catch to the people and getting cheered at every step. Naruto, who was conscious, would have cried at this injustice of the world, but he ran out of tears years ago with the way Konoha populace, except for the old man Hokage, a couple of ANBU, 'Itachi' and 'Cat',who were out of the village on their missions today and Teuchi and Ayame at the ramen stand, treated him...

The four ANBU with their captive entered a small clearing about four miles away from the village walls. 'Lizard' shoved Naruto into the tree roughly, while 'Osprey' and 'Baboon' pushed kunai through little blond's hands, nailing him to the tree, making the boy cry in pain. Then they did the same to his feet, crucifying the boy, before the three of them backed into the line at which 'Tiger' was standing.

"Any last words, demon?" The tiger-masked ANBU asked. Naruto remained silent: he learned it hard way that if he adjured for the torture to stop or even asked why they were doing to him, it only got longer and more painful. "Oh, well. Let's start, guys. Why don't you go first, Lizard?" The said ANBU nodded and and performed a sequence of handseals.

" **Katon: kasumi engo!** " Then he exhaled a gray mist that enveloped Naruto, making the blond cough when he accidentally breathed it in. "I think it works..." The ANBU mumbled to himself, while doing handseals for another jutsu. " **Katon: karyuu endan!** " And now he exhaled a stream of fire. When the fire touched the mist, there was a powerful explosion. When he smoke cleared, the ANBU smiled seeing that Naruto was burnt badly and was bleeding from his ears, nose and mouth.

"Did you like that, demon?" 'Tiger' asked. Naruto, who had his ears damage, couldn't even hear him. "Now it's my turn. Everyone, step back!" The tiger-masked ANBU flashed through handseals. " **Doton: tetsu otome!** " Two halves of hollow metallic statue rose on the sides of Naruto. Then the halves closed up around the blond. Then there was a sound of metal piercing flesh coming from inside the statue. For several next seconds there was silence, before the statue disappeared back into the ground, leaving wounded and bleeding Naruto still crucified on the tree. "What do you say guys, shall we finish the Kyuubi?"

"Wait a moment, tiger-taicho." 'Baboon' said. He came up to the blond boy and stuck his kunai between Naruto's legs, making him let out a silent scream. "Now we can continue." 'Baboon' said, returning to his comrades.

"We were going to kill it anyway, why did you do this?" 'Osprey' asked. 'Baboon' shrugged.

"I just wanted the demon to suffer as much as it can." The osprey-masked ANBU nodded. "Now, let's finish it." He flashed through handseals. " **Raiton: moyasu denkou!** " A powerful surge of electricity flowed from his hands and into Naruto's body, slowly frying blond's nerves. Then Naruto's heart faulted and the boy succumbed to the darkness... When the jutsu ended, 'Tiger' checked the boy.

"It's heart stopped." He said. "We killed it! We are the heroes of Konoha!" And four ANBU left the clearing.

The Kyuubi was woken from its sleep in the cage that was its prison from the feeling of it's container dying. Of course, nothing could really kill the demon of such level: it will reform after a decade or so. But still, the Kyuubi didn't fancy meeting the Shinigami again this soon. So, it decided to save its container. With the small amount of its yoki, the bijuu checked the damage its prison got. It wasn't happy with what it learned: almost entire skin of the boy had second and third degree burns and multiple pierced wounds; his lungs too were burnt; eardrums were destroyed as were middle ears; boy's nerves were fried and his spine was damaged heavily; boy's reproductive system was severed and, finally, the boy's heart stopped.

" **Stupid ningens.** " The Kyuubi seeped more of its yoki into boy's body, restarting his heart and diaphragm and forcing the wounds on his lungs close up. After that was done, the nine-tailed fox started healing other, less dangerous wounds... Finally, after several hours of hard work, the Kyuubi managed to heal everything but the less significant burns and wounds. It was time for the boy to return to the conscious: all this healing took a lot out of his body and without food and water, Naruto would die soon.

"A-a-a-ah..." The blond moaned as he opened his eyes. He felt that his body was mostly healed, like it happened with all his wounds before. He was still crucified on the tree, with his clothes completely burnt away, and he could feel strange energy flowing through his body, making him believe that he could free himself.

" **You, bag of flesh, free yourself and find food and water.** " Low demonic voice boomed in his head, making the little boy freak out. " **Do as I say, you, hairless monkey, or you will die!** " Naruto felt the energy in his body spike, and ripped his left hand free. Using it, he ripped other kunai from his body, starting with those that were in his feet and between his legs, crying in pain each time the blade moved through his flesh. " **Now, take these knives with you. You will need them.** " Naruto, who could feel his wounds close, nodded.

' _Who are you?_ ' He asked, wanting to know, who was helping him.

" **I'm great and powerful Kyuubi the nine-tailed demon!** " The voice in his head boomed. " **Do not be mistaken, you, bag of flesh, I don't care about you, but I'm stuck in your gut, and I don't want to meet Shinigami yet.** " The blond boy freaked out again: he had the strongest demon inside him! But the Kyuubi cut this line of thoughts from him. " **You will need to find water and catch something to eat, monkey. You body needs food to continue living, something I'm interested in right now.** " With his hands shaking, Naruto picked five bloodied kunai from the ground.

' _T-Thank you, anyway._ ' He thought, making the demon laugh, but it did no further comments, till Naruto came across a rabbit who was drinking a water from a small stream. With the instructions from the Kyuubi, Naruto managed to kill the critter.

" **Skin it and eat it as it is. I will heal you from illnesses you may catch. You need food right now.** " The Kyuubi told to its container. " **Then drink water.** " Eating raw meat wasn't good, but Naruto had no choice, so he ate the whole rabbit. Then he drank as much water from the stream as he could. " **Now find yourself a safe place to sleep and rest. I will finish healing you, flesh bag!** " Naruto did as the Kyuubi said, settling for the night in a big hollow in an old tree...

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure no Sato was distracted from his fight with the most evil enemy of every leader, paperwork, by a fireworks all over the village. The aged Hokage looked at the calendar, but today wasn't any holiday, so he couldn't see the reason for the fireworks. So he called his secretary. He noticed that the woman seemed to be very happy for some reason, much happier than she was in the morning.

"Masako-san, can you tell, what is the reason for all these fireworks?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, you haven't heard? The Kyuubi was finally killed today!" The secretary said happily, but her words didn't have the reaction on the aged leader she expected: Sarutobi's face darkened, and started radiating killing intent so powerful that it made everyone within a mile from the Hokage tower feel it.

"Naruto-kun..." The man whispered, before upping his KI even more. "Bring _the heroes_ here." His words were cold and promising those who were responsible for his loss a slow painful death. "I will personally deal with them." ...That evening Konoha ANBU forces lost four its men to the Hokage's wrath... And civilian part of the council got smaller too...

Naruto spent about a month in the forest, slowly walking away form Konoha as he didn't want to return to that place, even if all five of his precious people we there. He was feeding on different small critters he was killing with kunai he had or wild fruits and berries, and drinking water from various lakes, rivers and water streams he came across. Finally he exited the forest and reached a small village. Deciding that he could get some food and clothes – his old were irreparably ruined the day he was 'killed'. He cautiously approached the village, in case these people will try to kill him too.

"Oh dear, what a poor boy!" An old woman who was tending a herd of sheep exclaimed as she saw Naruto. The boy immediately froze, but moment later hid in the small ravine. The woman sighed and slowly approached the place where he was hiding. The boy tried to hide deeper, but quickly found himself in the corner.

"Don't hurt me! I did nothing back!" He cried in fear. The woman even did a step back, raising her eyebrows.

"Why would I hurt you, dear? Sure, you are dirty and naked and wounded..." She was referring to a fresh bruises the Kyuubi hasn't taken care of yet. "...but to hurt you for that? No." Naruto relaxed a little maybe they didn't know about him here. "Come out, dear." The blond boy shook his head. "Fine. I will bring you food and some clothes I have from my grandson here." And she disappeared from Naruto's field of view. Twenty minutes later she returned with simple bread and old woolen clothes. Naruto accepted them, carefully looking for any traps.

For the next five days Naruto lived in the ravine next to the village. The old woman brought him food every day, and he was thankful for that, but in the end, the little blond decided to leave this place – who knows, someone from Konoha may come here and try to kill him again... In these five days he learned that he was in about seventy miles away from the eastern coast of the Fire country and one of the port cities. Naruto headed there, hoping to infiltrate one of the merchant ships and get as far away from Konoha on it as he could... It took Naruto a week to reach the city, but now, that he had some clothes, he could move around other people more safely, passing as another local orphan. Slipping past samurai guard into the merchant section of the port was quite easy with his skill, and now little Naruto was walking in the warehouse with large crates of canned food.

"To... the... wa-ter co-u-nrty." He read slowly as reading was something he taught himself to survive in Konoha. Deciding that anything was better that the Hidden Leaf, he crawled into one of the crates which had one of planks missing and fell asleep.

When Naruto woke up, he was already in the hold of the ship and in the open sea, judging by the tossing. Not wanting to be thrown into the sea, Naruto spent day after day in the hold, eating the food from the crate, opening cans with kunai he still had with him, and drinking water that was in glass bottles in the other crate... The ship sailed for a couple of weeks – not that Naruto could tell that in the dark hold he was in – before it finally reached the Water country...

Again on the solid ground, Naruto ran away from the town where the port was into the local forest. He was walking through the forests for weeks, again eating critters he killed and wild berries and fruits and drinking any water he could find. As he arrived in the country he started going through the mist but as he was not used to the country, he fell into a river and since he could not swim he started sinking

"Cold... It's... So cold." said the five year old with blonde hair and blue eyes as his body failed to move without causing him great amounts of pain. He didn't know where he was but he felt the chilling water surrounding him making contact with his wounded skin. "Jii-san… Inu-nii… Neko-nee… Weasle-nii… help…" the raven haired boy pleaded in tears as his body continued to flow down the ice-cold river.

He didn't know what happened or how he got here. The last thing the boy remembered was the old man with funny robes-his "Jiji", telling him to stay safe and out of trouble. The old man told him something about having to leave the village for a while to go meet up with another man with funny robes from the land of the winds or was it clouds? A day after the old man told him that the boy watched as the old man left the village accompanied by Inu-nii and Neko-nee.

Remembering that scene brought tears to the boys eyes. He remembered them the three figures telling him to stay safe and take care. Their retreating figure as the sun shined on them, three of the only people among a village of thousands who cared for him and protected him. As he saw the figures back he reached out extending his arm as if to get a hold of them only for his world to turn dark.

"Help….." the boy said weakly as he opened his eyes only to close it immediately as the warm light of the sun was too much for the boy who spent god knows how long in the darkness.

The boy opened his eyes once more this time weakly and slowly as he adjusted to the bright light that was the sun. He looked at it staring at the bright star the raven-haired boy was captivated by he tried to lift his arm only to wince in pain. He really wanted to reach out, reach out for the bright light amidst the darkness of his life. He ignored the pain as he finally lifted his arm away from the cold waters and reached out for the sun. So near yet so far, so warm yet so cold, he yearned for its heat as tears began flowing from his eyes once more.

He was a kid he didn't know what to do or how to react to the situation, he was cold, he was hurt, he was lost, and he didn't have jiji with him. He could not do anything except cry. He cried to the retreating figures of his guardians, cried for the pain he was experiencing, cried for the loneliness, cried for the sorrow, cried for the hunger creeping up within him, cried for the cold that was enveloping him.

The boy continued to cry until tears stopped flowing, his body although healing was already too numb. The boy felt sleepy, he felt tired, and he felt the need to close his eyes.

The blonde haired boy looked up to the now flickering view of the sun as he slowly closed his eyes.

A girl around the same age as the boy was out with her mother picking herbs by the river. They were going to collect these herbs and make some medicine which her dad would later sell for some ryo. She was wearing a small white kimono, patterned with white lilies, with a yellow obi. The girl was holding a small basket filled to the brim with a bunch of herbs she already picked up. The girl got closer to the river as she picked up some more herbs. She suddenly stopped when she saw a mop of black her in the side of her eye. She turned her head and gasped as she saw a boy her age, flowing down the river, he looked injured and was really pale.

The girl dropped the basket as she went to the river. The river wasn't that deep, the water was only going up to her stomach it was cold but she has no problem with it. She held to the boy's arm and with all her strength began pulling him out of the river. The girl eventually managed to drag the cold wet body out to off the river as she began thinking about what her mother thought her. She placed her ear near the boys chest and was trying to find any signs if the boy was alive. Silence she wasn't hearing anything she continued trying to listen further *Lub-Dub* the girl finally heard after a few more minutes of searching.

The girl lifted herself of the boy's chest and was quite surprised to see the boy's eyes opened a bit looking at her.

"Tenshi?" the boy asked weakly looking at the one light in a world of darkness.

The girl blushed shaking her head rapidly before she looked down and thought that the boy lost consciousness again. She immediately stood up as she called for her mother not noticing those blue eyes from those half-lidded eyes still staring at her retreating figure before his world turned dark once more.

"Jiji" the boy yelled out as he looked for his Jiji only to see the same scene once more. The old man's retreating back and his shadow as he left Konoha sealing him to his fate.

The voice continued drowning out the screams of the boy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy screamed out as he opened his eyes and shot out of his bed hyperventilating. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room; he looked down on himself and saw that he was bandaged all over his body.

"Good to see that you're awake" a voice said getting the boy's attention as he looked at the person standing beside the door. She was probably in her late twenties; she had long black hair and was wearing a simple loose-fitting brown kimono.

Naruto stared at her she looked somewhat familiar but before he could think about it his conditioning kicked in and made him run into the corner of the room and held his hands defensively protecting his chest and head "I'm sorry… I'm sorry don't hurt me please don't hurt me…" the boy said as he was shaking and crying.

The woman frowned at the boy's reaction, a boy that young shouldn't act like that. She looked at the mop of black hair in the corner. The woman took a step forward making the boy shake even more. She slowly approached the corner only a few steps away as she lowered herself sitting in the seiza position and looked at the boy.

"My name is Kuroyuki may ask what your name is boy?" the woman asked in a gentle tone.

"Uzu…. Uzumaki Naruto" the boy said hesitantly.

The woman raised an eye brow at this. If this boy was an Uzumaki that would explain the condition he was in when her daughter found him. Since the Uzumaki's rejuvenating blood and extended life span is one of the more known **kekkei genkai** holders out there, she was pretty sure that the boy was beaten and left half dead by the "Blood Haters" or was about to be sent to one of those camps to be used for labor. She shivered; she should know this since she was secretly a Yuki and knew what happens to those who are caught.

"Would you mind telling me how you ended up in the river?" she asked still using that gentle tone.

"I…. I… don't know…." The boy said still acting defensively in the corner.

The woman decided not to ask anymore as she could see that the boy wasn't stable at the moment. "It's okay for you to stay here for a while, we won't hurt you here; my daughter has really been worried ever since she found you." The woman stood up and turned her back seeing the boy finally calm down the moment she began to retreat.

*Stomach Grumbling*

There was one moment of awkward silence before Kuroyuki turned around and looked at the Naruto.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her "You… you… would… give me food?"

The woman smiled sadly "Yes, now come along" she said as the boy slowly stood up and approached her. She led the boy to the dining room there was no one in it.

"Would you like anything specific to eat?" she asked as the boy only shook his head in response.

The woman thought about what to cook for a second before she decided to make some Miso Ramen. She served the hot bowl in front of the boy, getting him to stare at it for a few seconds.

"Is.. it really okay for me to eat this…." He asked getting a confused look from Kuroyuki.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because people tell me…. Demon's don't deserve to eat…." The boy replied.

The woman's eyes widened it was worse than she thought. She immediately approached the boy even though she saw him tense and enveloped him in a warm hug.

The raven-head's eyes widened as he felt the warm arms around him.

"There there Naruto, You're going to be okay here, no one will call you a monster, no one will hurt you, you will be loved here so everything would be alright" she said soothingly making the boy tear up a bit.

"Thank you" the boy said as he returned the hug.

"I'm back Okaa-san!" a new voice said as she came into the room.

"Ah! He's awake" the girl said getting Naruto's attention, he looked to the voice and saw the familiar looking person; she looked exactly like her mother and was wearing a plain-looking green shirt and black shorts.

"Tenshi?" the boy asked as he looked at the girl getting a strange look from Kuroyuki.

"Haku!" she said smiling she added "My name is Haku!"

"umm… hello Haku-san" the boy said as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him making his cheeks blush up a bit.

"Haku would you like to eat something to? I just made some ramen" Koroyuki said getting a cheerful nod from her daughter in response.

The girl sat beside Naruto as she looked at him "You should eat your ramen" she said in a cheerful tone.

"It tastes better while it's hot" she said making the boy nod.

Kuroyuki came back to the room another bowl of hot ramen in hand, she paused for a bit and smiled as she saw her daughter talking to the boy excitedly and she swore for a second she saw the boy smile.

"Here's your bowl Haku" the older Yuki said as she placed the bowl in front of the girl.

Haku noded and took her chopsticks as she started eating the ramen.

Naruto stared at her for a second before taking his own chopsticks and started eating the ramen.

It was the best thing he tasted his whole life.

 **Scene change**

In konoha things were not doing great, after executing the anbu who tortured Naruto, Sarutobi ordered a travers team to search for Naruto, believing that the kyubi will save his host. But after two weeks without results, the old hokage had to come to accept that his surrogate grandson was dead. After the two weeks he was being confronted by the three anbu, who like him loved the blonde like family, the first was hatake kakashi or Inu as his codename in ANBU, the ANBU is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Since his first jōnin mission, he obtained a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). While unknown why, since early childhood, Kakashi has worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. He is revealed, however, to have a narrow jaw-line with a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth. He is also considered very handsome. He is often mistaken for his father, whom he greatly resembles, despite most of his face being obscured. Usually the man had an easy going vibe about him but now, he looked ready to kill his commander.

Next to him, was Uzuki Yugao, or Neko as her codename in ANBU. Yūgao is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. As an Anbu member, Yūgao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder. She was flooding the office with her KI.

The last member of the trio was Uchiha Itachi, or Itachi in anbu. Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grow longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's, his brother. When he lived in Konoha, his casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. When on duty, he would wear the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a red, triangular marking on top. He usually had his stoic face on but, you could see the anger in his eyes.

"I told you this would happen Hiruzen, but you were too stubborn and now my little brother, sensei's son is dead, tell me why shouldn't I rip to pieces before feeding you to my dogs!" snarled the hatake. And Hiruzen did not try to defend himself.

"You will take a turn hatake, I am first, I told you to let me addopt him and train him, he was sensei's son, but no you said, he must live a normal life you said, and now my sensei's son is dead, and it's all on you you old fool!" added Yugao with Hiruzen hanging his head in shame.

As for Itachi, he was remembering how he met the blonde, he found him one day training in the forest, and he was training extremely for a four year old, when he approached the child and asked him why he was training, Naruto answered him that he was training so that he becomes a shinobi to protect his old man, his drive impressed the Uchiha and so he made a habit to watch the blonde train and sometimes help him, the Uzumaki was everything he wanted in his brother, hardworking and dedicated. And after a while he started feeling a brotherly love and pride for the jinchuriki, he knew the boy had the will of fire in spades, and now a child who would have led Konohagakure to greatness was killed by the very village he loved.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he thought through everything that had happened over the past few years. "Agreed, Hatake, Yugao and even you Itachi, agreed. I do need to reveal some things to you however, and for me to do that, I need to look you in the eyes, so please remove your masks." While waiting for three of his top ANBU to comply, the old man activated the privacy seals in the office and sat back in his chair.

Waving his hand at one of the chairs in his office, Hiruzen ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Please take a seat, because this is an SS-ranked secret, and I am afraid you are NOT going to like what I have to tell you."

Sitting down heavily in the offered chair, Hatake removed the Dog mask and turned his full attention to the Hokage. "What is it that you would risk so much over to tell me Hokage-sama?"

Slowly looking up at the much younger man in front of him, Hiruzen gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, and Naruto twin sister, Naruko are still alive…" and it was then that Hiruzen knew that he was in deep shit

 **Timeskip**

Hatake Kakashi was a person who didn't get angry easily, this was something that just about everyone knew. However at that particular moment in time he was seething in rage, most of that directed at the man in front of him, since the source of his ire was nowhere around. The same could be said about Uchiha Itachi.

"So what you're telling me Hokage-sama is that my sensei and his wife came up with this cockamamie plan to save Sensei from dying because of the shiki fuin by separating the Yin and Yang chakra of the kyubi and seal one into each of their children?" Kakashi glared at the older man until he responded.

Sighing as he nodded, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel partially responsible for what had happened considering the fact that he had argued against their entire plan. "Hai that is an accurate summation of what they had planned. However, far worse is what else they had planned. They would act as if the remainder of their family had perished in the attack so that they could train their daughter to use Kyuubi's chakra as well as to train them in their clan's ways. They planed on having both Jiraya and Tsunade raised and protect Naruto and train him as well, that way they could maximize the amount of things thought to their children. I argued with them for hours after they had accomplished the sealing, telling them that their plans to have the villagers see their son as a hero would never work, but unfortunately for Naruto and myself, Jiraiya and Tsunade sided with Minato and Kushina and promised to take care of Naruto ."

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi growled deep in his throat. "So just when were they supposed to return and what did they plan on doing to get him to accept them as his family when they just abandoned him?"

Bowing his head in regret, Hiruzen shook his head. "They had planned on returning in two of three years and take over Naruto's training then. I cannot be held blameless in this, no matter how much I argued with them, they were stubbornly set on this course of action, and we just saw the result of my inactions."

All three operatives looked down, remembering the golden sunshine that was Naruto before the Sandaime decided to talk again.

"in two weeks, I will anounce Naruto's funeral and I will anounce his heritage as well, in those two weeks you three will go and bring Minato and his family back, I have a few leads about his whereabouts." said the sandaime with all three anbu Nodding.

 **Scene change**

After a couple of days following false leads, the three Anbu had finally tracked the Namikaze family to the ruins of Uzushio. They had quickly followed Pakkun, one of Kakashi's summons, as he led them to what looked to be a recently rebuilt house. Hearing the laughter and merriment coming from inside, the three ANBU looked at each other and scowled, despising them for having abandoned their own flesh and blood. Slipping their masks on, they approached the house while Kakashi flared his chakra twice to signal their approach.

Standing in front of the building, they waited until the door opened and they saw Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina answer. Both of them bowed in greeting, while both Itachi and Yuugao allowed Kakashi to take the lead in speaking as she was almost overcome with rage at seeing her former sensei standing there in front of her with a smile on her face. "Namikaze-sama, we have come with a message from the Hokage for Minato-sama. Is he here as this message is most urgent?"

Nodding, she stepped aside from doorway allowed them inside. Motioning to them to follow her, she led them inside to the dining area. Moving over to sit beside her husband, Kushina got her husband's attention and motioned to the ANBU. Looking over at the three ANBU, Minato's face lit up with recognition as he saw the Dog mask on the one that did nothing to hide his gravity-defying silver hair. "Kakashi-kun, how have you been? It's been forever since we've spoken and I assume that Sarutobi let you in on the plan since you don't seem surprised to see me alive."

Shaking his head in response, Kakashi inwardly seethed. How could they abandon their own son and live what appeared to be a fairly good life, showering love and affection on each other and his sisters, and leave their son and brother to think that he was alone and an orphan? In a cold emotionless tone he replied. "It would have been better if you hadn't faked your death for many people, Namikaze-sama, me being the least of them. There is something important we need to discuss."

Frowning slightly at the tone of his voice, he nodded and stood. Turning so that he could head to the study, he moved so that he could look at his old student and motion for him to follow. Yuugao was right on his heels as left, abruptly turning her back on Kushina, and was unable to see the look of shock on her face at being dismissed and ignored like she was.

After the whole Namikaze family was assembled in the study, Kakashi started

"Namikaze san we are sorry to inform you that your son, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto has perished, and that his funeral has been anounce in nine days." said Kakashi shocking both parents

"is this as joke, kakashi... I mean how... Did Iwa or Kumo find out somehow." asked Minato emotionally numbed by the news.

"No it was not Iwa nor was it Kumo, It was just a few drunk anbu who wanted to kill the 'demon' you defeated sensei." he said and both Minato and Kushina realised what that meant, and Kushina fell to the ground crying. As for Minato he had tears flowing out of his eyes but he remained strong.

"But... But what about jiraya what about tsunade, they promised to take care of my son, where the hell were they?!" he screamed at the end. Not one of the ANBU conforted him or his wife they all turned around and started leaving but not before Kakashi gave the bastards a piece of his mind.

Kakashi's voice was like ice as he spoke this time, and his words cut their intended recipients to the core. "Minato-san, Kushina-san, we consider the both of you dead to us, as you have betrayed the very teachings that you instilled in us. We do not consider you family, as the both of you are not the people we thought and believed you to be. All we desire from you is that you no longer be familiar with us in speaking to us, as you have lost that privilege. With that said, we bid you farewell."

They then shunshined away, as far as they could go, before rapidly moving towards their rendezvous point to link up with their ride and make their way home to prepare for the funeral. As for the Namikaze family they started making their bagages and started making their way towards Konoha.

 **Scene change time skip 2 years.**

 **Two years later**

The past two years has been a god sent for the blonde-haired Uzumaki, the family was kind to him even the father Jiro who met later that day two years ago. Naruto now seven years old was wearing a short black loose-fitted kimono lined with red on its sleeves and cuffs on top a white turtle neck shirt, and blue pants, plus dark navy blue sandals. Naruto is extremely different from what he was like two years ago. He was happy, cheerful, and had a generally positive outlook in life. He was also smart for his age surprising both Jirou and Kuroyuki when he managed to learn about all the different type of herbs in a week. The boy was sponge for knowledge and Kuroyuki adamantly decided the he should use it for something. At first she directed the boy towards the medical field but the boy said something about wanting to become a ninja earning an immediate no from Kuroyuki. However, as he kept begging Kuroyuki eventually gave in and brought Naruto a book called "Chakra Usage for Dummies" which is now the boy's favorite book. He even showed it to Haku a few times and was surprised when she managed to form a snow flake using her chakra. Having heard about how people could do that are killed by people here in Mizu no Kuni the two decided to keep it a secret. Another secret he kept from the family, was his training with the kyubi, and the bijuu was a task master, he trained Naruto in his chakra control which surprisingly he had an easy time with. He also thought him the basic nature manipulation for his elements, wind and fire.

Naruto was playing with Haku in a clearing near their house. Haku hasn't changed that much. She was still bright, beautiful and cheerful. The two have gotten close over the past two years to a point that Naruto called her "Haku-chan" while she called him "Naru-kun" they pretty much considered themselves as brother and sister at this point since it was Haku who managed to break Naruto out of his defensive shivering compulsion that he got when there was adults around or when someone touches him. The two even made an innocent and childish vow to be there with for the other forever and ever making Kuroyuki and Jirou chuckle as the two unknowingly proposed to each other.

"Neh, Haku-chan?" said to Haku as the two were playing ninjas.

"Yah Naru-kun?"

"Don't you think ninja's are cool!" the blonde-haired boy said while throwing punches still pretending to be a ninja.

"Hnn… they're cool but I don't really like them…. I heard from Okaa-san… they kill people for a living…." Haku replied making Naruto around and look at the young yuki.

"Hmm… I know they kill people… but they're strong! One day I'll become a ninja the best ninja in the world so I can protect you, okaa-san, and oto-san, I'll protect you all until the last of my breath dattebayo!" he declared proudly making the girl blush slightly before chuckling at his weird verbal tick.

"Plus if I can become a ninja I'll be able to free Kiri and become the Mizukage! After that I'll become a hero known throughout the elemental Nations!"

"Umm… Naruto-kun what does it mean to be a hero"? she asked innocently making the boy suddenly pause for a moent and give it some thought.

"I don't know… but I'll swear I'll find out in the future!" the boy said as he smiled at Haku "But I do know we'll be heroes one day!" he said earning a surprised look from Haku.

"We'll be bigger than any of the Kages in the Nations we'll do our best to bring peace to the world and prevent any more wars from happening dattebayo!"

"I'm sure we will Naru-kun" the girl replied happily earning a wide smile from the Naruto.

The boy looked up in the sky it was strangely cloudy today. "Neh Haku-chan, I think it's about time we go home Okaa-sama might be worried about us now"

"Hai! Race you there" Haku said as she began running towards their house with Naruto trailing her from behind.

After a few minutes of running the two came to a stop in front of the house as they heard some arguing from the living room. The blonde-haired boy and Haku entered as they decided to make themselves scarce. Recently the two noticed that their parents were arguing a lot more than before. Once they saw Jirou leave the house looking angry the two decide to ask Kuroyuki what was going on.

"What happened Okaa-san?" Haku asked only getting a sad look from her mom

"It's nothing Musume" she said before telling the two of them to go to their room.

The two nodded and was about to leave before Kuroyuki called Naruto and asked him to stay in the room.

"Naru-chan" she said while looking sadly at the boy.

"If anything ever happens to me I want you to promise me something" she said looking at the boy intently.

"Hai Okaa-san" Naruto replied making the woman smile sadly.

"Protect Haku Naru-chan, protect her, love her, and look after her… be there for her" she said.

"You don't need to ask Kaa-san! I was planning to do that even if you didn't tell me" he replied brightly.

"Wait here Naru-kun" she said as she got up taking out a bag and putting some stuff like ryo, clothes, and scrolls in it before handing it to Naruto.

"You know how to use chakra right Naru-kun?" the woman asked earning a nod from the boy.

She pulled out a scroll opened it and showed it to Naruto "These scrolls has some preserved food, herbs, and some more money" just apply chakra to it to unseal them she said demonstrating it to the boy making his eyes widened as he didn't know Haku's mom could use chakra.

She pulled out another scroll this one was pure white "This one has some books on jutsus, taijutsu, and simple chakra control excersices, as well as some jutsus of the Yuki-clan" she said surprising the boy. He heard of the Yuki clan before they were one of the clans who had the tainted blood as the other villagers said it and were called monsters just because of their blood.

The boy's eyes widened as he started making connections but he had to make sure. "Why are you telling this to me Kuroyuki-san? Don't tell me…" he didn't finish as the woman nodded.

"I need you to take Haku with you now and run…. I'm afraid my husband has found out about our blood."

"Then why aren't you going to come with us?" the boy asked.

"Because even thought I know he is going to kill… deed down inside I still love him" she finished.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun but please take care of Haku-chan"

The boy looked at her tears already forming in his eyes

"Are you sure?"

"Hai Naru-kun" she replied as the two of them began hearing a loud sound of yelling coming towards their house.

"Go Naru-kun" the woman said as Naruto took the bag with the supplies and ran towards Haku's room.

"HAKU!" he said surprising the girl.

"Hai Naru-kun?"

"We need to go now!" he said as he grabbed the girl's hand.

"What?" she asked as she was dragged by the boy into the living room only to see a sight that will be engraved into both of their minds forever.

Haku's father Jirou was standing there tears in his eyes as he held a bloody knife, in front of him lying on the ground was the bleeding and now dying form of one Kuroyuki.

The man turned around as he heard a gasp coming from Haku who was now behind Naruto.

"Get out of the way Naru-kun" he said as he approached the two of them "I'm sorry about this but I….*gulp* need to do this…. Their blood… its unclean… their monsters.. Sorry Haku…. But I need to kill you…" the man said making the raven-haired boy glare at him.

Haku was in shock her Otou-san killed her Okaa-san and now he was about to kill her as well.

"Now GET OUT OF THE WAY NARUTO OR I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL" the man screamed out as he brought his hand up knife held tightly about to take a swing at the boy. Time slowed for Haku, her Otou-san killed her Okaa-san and was now about to kill Naru-kun… she felt something snap inside her as she yelled out forming large icicles all over the place impaling her dad before he attacked Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Haku take her father's life. The boy gritted his teeth in anger something like this should never happen. They were a kind and loving family just yesterday and now all of this happened because one man said something that having a specific blood makes them a monster. It was like he was in Konoha all over again; the boy would have nothing like that. He tightened his grip on Haku's hand as he started running towards the back of the house. He opened a door and ran outside.

He briefly heard someone scream out "There! The monster and the monster lover are heading there!" Naruto said as he picked up his pace still dragging a shocked Haku trying his best to avoid and run away from the raging mob.

"Haku-chan" he said getting the attention of the girl.

"Don't worry about it… I won't let anyone hurt you…" he said confidently which managed to ease the girl up even by a bit.

The boy gritted his teeth as the mob continued chasing after them eventually managing to drive Haku and Naruto in a corner. Naruto immediately placed himself between the crowd and Haku as he glared at the ten adults all carrying varying tools ready to be used as weapons against kids.

"Get away kid were here after the monster not you!" one man said.

"Shut up let's just kill the kid as well, he's a monster lover" another man said earning a collective "Yeah" from the crowd.

Naruto glared daggers at them there was nothing he could do and he knew that. They were out matched and outnumbered. Although he knew how to use chakra he couldn't really do anything with it, he can probably strengthen his body to a small degree but he was still a seven-year old standing against ten fully grown men. He also knew one fire jutsu and one wind jutsu but he was sure it would not be enough. Naruto looked behind him to see a shaking Haku , he cursed internally he didn't want thing to end this way he promised to himself and Kuyoku-san that he will protect her.

 **" Kit, tag me in, I will teach those assholes about monsters."** said the biju

'sure kyubi, just don't go overboard' answered Naruto. And his eyes turned red, Naruto/ kyubi took a deep breaths before he shaped his fire chakra into what he wanted it to do.

" **ninpo: Endan! (Ninja art: Fire Bullet)** " the boy screamed out as a huge ball of fire appeared on the palm of his hand before separating into a few smaller balls of fire. Naruto screamed out as he fired off the small fire ball hitting every person in the mob burning them to death almost immediately.

Naruto suddenly felt a bit faint, he thought it might have been because of using this power but he didn't bother to pry into right now. He looked back at a wide-eyed Haku as he grabbed her hand again and started running once more.

"What… was that Naru-kun?" Haku asked forgetting about the whole getting her parents are dead for a moment.

"I don't know…. But If it'll help me to protect you… I won't bother asking what it is." The boy lied as he looked back at the slightly blushing Haku.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, no matter what happens I'll protect you... no matter what that is a promise of a life time" the blonde-haired boy said as he looked away from Haku and back to the path that they were taking.

Haku just stared at his back. She didn't know why but she just knew Naruto was going to keep his promise in the end, he will really be there for her no matter what.

"Thank You Naru-kun" she said as she hanged on tightly and stared at the one light that was shining brightly in the midst of this dark day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Time continued to pass since the death of Naruto and the return of the Namikaze family, after his return on his son's funeral, Minato said that he was furious about the fact that they were celebrating his son's death when the civilians and shinobi understood what that meant they knew that they were in deep shit. All of them tried to ask for forgiveness yet things were still tense between the family and the villagers. The mistreatment of Naruto and his eventual murder still stung the family resulting in Minato, Kushina, Naruko and even Hiruzen lashing out at the villagers subtly and directly.

Kushina had reacted badly the first few days by staying in the room they prepared for Naruto, after that she started issuing her own form of justice by finding the people most responsible for his mistreatment and beating the crap out of them. She made it perfectly clear that the 'Red death' of Konoha was back and in action.

She took Naruto's mistreatment and his death hard as she was the former Jinchuriki of the nine tails and was ostracized in her youth. Sure the civilians at the time didn't know she held the Kyubi at bay, but she was seen as a foreigner with her red hair and chubby face. She knew the feeling of being alone and made fun of for something beyond her control and she took a different path in her youth acting as an aggressive tomboy and lashing out at anyone that made fun of her. As a result she didn't have many friends and only stayed close to Mikoto Uchiha who respected her and acted as her rival and eventually Minato after the attempted kidnapping of Kumo.

As she continued to delve deeper into Naruto's suffering, his personality and approach to his problems she saw a child in need that did pranks for attention. He approached his problems far different from her taking a less aggressive approach, sucking up his problems and dealing with it as best as he could. She noticed that nobody cared for her son other than Hiruzen Kakashi Yugao and Itachi.

She noticed in the reports that although things were bad for Naruto, he continued to smile and stay positive and it truly made her proud and sad. Proud her son was turning out to be a kind and strong person with a great personality and sad that she had nothing to do with it, worse yet she never had the chance of meeting him.

For the time being Kushina spent her time at home watching and training Narumi in the basics of Chakra and combat while she herself revamped her skills. She had plans to become a Jonin again and alongside Naruko find protect the village of konoha and make things right. She knew Narumi understood why things were the way they were and expected Minato to watch over her once she was back in the ninja fighting force. Narumi agreed that this was best and she herself began training hard in hopes of one day helping her family.

Minato on the other hand didn't directly beat the crap out of the villagers responsible for the mistreatment of Naruto, but instead took it out in paperwork and official investigations. The first thing Minato did as Kage once again was address the growing corruption rooted in Konoha and Fire country and brutally deal with the problem. It turns out that a majority of people that mistreated Naruto the most were involved in corruption in one way or another ranging from bribery to the eliciting of drugs and illegal good. Sometimes he came across cases of fire country citizens sharing secrets to foreign shinobi and enemies of Konoha. Following a long and brutal investigation and its eventual conclusions those convicted, they eventually paid a visit to Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi for torture and interrogation before meeting their end in the public execution platform. (Keeping children away of course).

At first the civilian members of council spoke out in an uproar, but as the days pass on they too were found to play a hand in corruption and with evidence were also convicted, tortured and executed. It turned out that a majority was delving their hands in gold and greed doing what they liked behind Sarutobi's back. They too paid for their crimes and their wealth converted back into Konoha's financial reserves. Now the civilian council was composed of people that looked out for the good of Konoha and fire country civilians. Sure there were a few members that had played a hand in Naruto's mistreatment, but Minato and Hiruzen knew they were truly remorseful for their actions and were doing their best to make up for it. Still a close eye was kept on them.

Time progressed and Minato began rebuilding diplomatic relations with neighboring countries and allies of Konoha including Takigakure and Suna, although things are still tense with Suna. The more minor nations surrounding were also seeing Konoha as the key player, particularly with the return of Minato to power and in the case of war (although unlikely) were more inclined to support Konoha.

For the rest of the major countries Minato had begun supplying weapons and materials to the rebels in Water country while initiating black ops operations. This was done discretely of course as complete involvement would destroy the sovereign rights of the nation and initiate a bad reputation for Konoha, regardless if Yagura's regime was generally seen as evil with baby killings, open torture and executions of bloodline users and supporters. Minato hoped that with the victory of the rebellion diplomatic relations with Konoha would become favorable eventually leading to an alliance.

Iwa and Kumo were starting to see Konoha as a major threat again with the return of Minato and in case of war had created a defensive pact between the two, although that was very loose as neither side liked each other with constant border confrontations and attempted kidnappings of Kumo for strong Shinobi.

Kumo although in bad relation with Konoha due to the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress still engaged in diplomacy agreeing that war should be avoided at all cost. The diplomatic meeting was quite the sight between A, kage of Kumo bringing his 2 Jinchuriki, Bee of the 8 tails and his brother and young Yugito of the 2 tails and his adopted daughter. Minato however brought along Hiruzen previous kage of Konoha and his wife Kushina, 'Red Death' of Konoha.

Things started out tense seeing that Kushina had bad experiences with Kumo, but as the kage knew and respected one another having engaged each other during the third Ninja war, the tenseness settled down. Eventually a non-aggression treaty was signed and although things were still tense between the two countries a working relationship was developing. Talks of trade happening between the two were on the rise.

Iwa on the other hand remained stubborn to the end declining any form of diplomatic agreement between the two nations. Oonoki still resented Minato for having destroyed Iwa's shinobi column in the third war. No one was sure where relations of Iwa would go with only time telling.

Hiruzen took the death of Naruto the worst. Being a father and grandfather himself he knew he should have looked out for him more. Having believed he failed to provide for the boy. He started feeling down because of his failure and inability to be the figure Naruto needed growing up as he focused on the betterment and safety of the village. As time passed this phase eventually turned into conviction to change things and make pthings right. Too long had Konoha delved into stupidity behind his back diminishing his sensei's 'will of fire', so with his new conviction he played a more active role in correcting problems around the country and inside Konoha.

Although Minato Namikaze was now acting kage Hiruzen played a major role as an advisor and in backing him from the sidelines by establishing his authority and support with the shinobi clans and their leaders. Although his direct involvement in the village has been reduced, the more free time he had allowed him to improve his work quality and alongside Minato stamped out corruption.

He continued to play a major role on the council acting as the key advisor while at the same time increasing his training and involvement of Konohamaru's life. He had made mistakes in the past but it was never good to delve into them forever after all the next generation shouldn't suffer for his mistakes.

These days it was more accurate to say there were two acting kages who were strict on the happenings of the village. With the greater logistics and growth the development of the fire country skyrocketed reaching beyond the initial phases of the founding of Konoha. Shinobi and civilian curriculum's began improving and advanced beyond the basics allowing for a range of improvements to take place. It no longer catered just towards clan heirs and the privileged, for instance the basic three for graduation, Henge, Kawarimi and clone were no longer enough. Each graduate was required to know at least an additional three combative justu's and be able to satisfy a chunin instructor in a fight. Additionally there were now after school classes available to further advance and improve the student's capabilities.

Chunin and Jonin were strengthened and improved with better training regimes with access to greater equipment and techniques. As years passed more and more were pumped into the Shinobi forces and with better quality to the point that the build up was just below pre-war output. Normally this would frighten other countries, but as corruption and spy's were stamped out the neighboring nations remained none the wiser.

The Uchiha clan affaire was handled with a lot of wisdom from Minato, he tired both Koharu and Homura and he had both Hiashi Hyuga and Uchiha Fugaku alongside Hiruzen become his advisers, he also had made a speech about the fact that he tristesse the Uchiha clan and allowed them back inside the village. Now the Uchiha clan, instead of being outcasts, became an active part of the shinobi forces.

The Daimyo's samurai armies improved logistically and strength was improving. Talks of upgrading weaponry and equipment manufacturing began to increase as the future approached. All this was possible under the banner of both Hiruzen and Minato.

Fire country was now completely seen as the strongest in the elemental nations and Konoha the strongest shinobi village.

As the change and improvement in logistics occurred, Root was eventually re-discovered again. In response Minato and Hiruzen put their fist down on the matter engaging with Danzo and the elders on the issue. Both had basically said that as long as they conducted missions approved by the kage and were loyal to Konoha and himself Danzo can maintain and train his troops, however certain conditions had to be met such as the inhuman conditioning of the forces no longer being permitted. The reason for the leniency was simply because Danzo had worked for the greater good of Konoha, no matter how dark and Minato could see the logic behind his moves. Danzo and the former elders accepted seeing no other alternative, besides under the influence of Minato conditions of Konoha and fire country were significantly greater than before. Now Danzo was responsible for aiding the bloodline supporters with logistics while waiting for Minato to send a team there to help.

Jiraya and Tsunade eventually returned having heard of the Namikaze's return and were greeted with scorn from the family and a painful fist from Minato and Kushina. They both knew they were in deep shit but they did not know how deep until Minato talked to them

 **Flashback start**

Minato was trying to calm down; knowing the next person he was going to meet was going to piss him off the most. He finally calmed down as he heard knocking at the door. "Enter" the one who entered was a very pissed off secretary.

"Tsunade sama and Jiraiya _-sama_ is here Yondaime-sama" Jiraiya must have been making rude comments towards her concerning her figure.

"Send them in." Minato's tone left no room for discussion. The secretary moved out of the way as both Jiraya and Tsunade came inside his office.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Now in her fifties, Tsunade has aged considerably. However, she maintains the appearance of her younger self through a unique and constant Transformation Technique. In her prime, the appearance she normally takes, she has a slender frame. Despite being known as flat-chested in her childhood, she now has a rather large bust; 106 centimeters in circumference, according to Jiraiya. Her beauty has been pointed out several times and she's been called the most beautiful kunoichi in the world by several people. She often wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick.

"Hey, Minato. How is it going?" Minato glared at Jiraiya, "Look can we hurry this meeting up, I have to get back to my research." Minato chuckled.

"Yes, of course, as it seems that your research is far more important than your duties to your godson." Jiraiya got a serious expression on his face as he began to explain.

"Now Minato, I know I haven't been the best Godfather but…" "Shut-up Jiraiya and sit down…I don't want to hear your explanation unless you have something that will deny the facts that I have here…and don't even think about lying to me." Jiraiya sighed as he sat down.

" Now let's start shall we, where the fuck were you whenmy son needed you two."

"Minato…I know you are angry but…" The killing intent was worse than anything Tsunade had ever done.

"Jiraiya…do I look angry." Jiraiya nodded his head, while Minato folded his hands in front of his face, "I was angry when you peeped on my wife, I was angry when you based our honeymoon in one of your books, I was angry that for my wife's birthday shower you gave her a spaghetti string bikini that barely covered her unmentionables…now I'm furious!" Jiraiya jumped from his seat when Minato slammed his fist into the desk.

"Damn it Minato, I know I messed up but…" The ice cold glare Minato was giving him was worse then the malicious eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Sit…down…now!" Jiraiya swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly sat down, "I asked you one simple thing Jiraiya…one…little…thing. And that one little thing was that you watch out for my son and keep him safe. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!" Jiraiya wanted to protest but knew they were beat… they were going to make sure they made up for their stupid mistakes.

"Minato…I understand that what we did was wrong but…" Minato cut him off again.

"there Is no but, At this point Jiraiya…I realize what a mistake I made." Minato went back to looking through the various reports. "You will not be allowed anywhere near my children so long as I feel you are inept…and I doubt you will ever change my mind." Jiraiya had a look of shocked horror on his face…

"Minato please, they are my fucking godchildren…CRASH" in the span of two seconds Jiraiya was pinned against the wall struggling for breath with a kunai laced just above his sternum.

"You lost all rights to being my children's godfather 5 years ago…I have made my decision and you will follow it. Or so help me Kami I will kill both of you."

This time it was tsunade who talked

"I know I fucked up, but atleast let see my godson, please Minato you owe me atleast that." she said causing Minato to chuckle before he exploaded in laughter

"you want to see Naruto, sure let's go see him." and he flashed everyone to the cemetary where both sannin saw their godson's grave. Not leaving them the time to think he flashed them back inside his office. After getting out of her shock Tsunade asked

"how... Was it Iwa or Kumo who found out about him."

"No, it was just a couple of drunk anbu who wanted to kill the demon so to speak."

"Now listen to me both of you, this is what is going to happen, Jiraya you will come to give your reports once a month and on the same day you will leave my village, when I ask for you, you come without hesitation understood." said Minato causing Jiraya to just nod his head. He turned towards Tsunade and said

" as for you, you will lead the medical nin program, you have both the funds and the personnel, you no longer have an excuse at delaying the med nin program." he said and Tsunade nodded.

 **Flashback end**

It took a great deal of tongue lashing from Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen to wake her up after breaking down in tears. Overtime she grew more remorseful of her actions and did what she could to make up for her mistakes. She now spends her time developing and improving Konoha and fire country's medical department. Eventually she would come to take on two apprentices in addition to Shizune, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga.

 **Scene change**

Two figures were walking in the mist, the first was haku Yuki, she became a beautiful women, she had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for her age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, she wore a hunter-nin mask on top of her forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck. In her hand was Ensui (Dark Water), her sword. It's a sword handle with a stone at the tip with the kanji symbol for "Water" written on it. Ensui's blade is formed by stabilizing water molecules, therefore it can take the attributes of each state of water.

The second figure was Naruto Uzumaki, He has blonde hair, blue eyes, He is always seen wearing a black, cloak that falls to his knees. His fingernails are long and sharp, similar to claws. He is a tall, fit shinobi, and he almost always wears a white mask, the mask itself is simply design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. In his right armpit was put a nodachi inside its pitch black saya.

Behind them was a was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head and he was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. The Man was Momochi Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist.

As three members of the resistance were approaching their destination they were attacked by six kiri anbu. The three resistance members looked at each other before both Haku and Zabuza stepped back. Naruto sighed and grabbed his sword, the ANBU smirk thinking that he won't have time to draw his nodachi from inside its pitch black saya, but to their stupefaction, Naruto's weapons were twin kodachis one blade appearing to be the hilt, while the second blade is stationed opposite the first and blends in with the saya itself, those two swords were his personal weapons, the weapons of his kodachi nitoryu. That moment of distraction cost the first anbu his life as Naruto cut straight through his throat, after Naruto started the basic footwork for his style, **Ryūsui no Ugoki: (Flowing-Water Movement)** This is moving technique where Naruto moves around silently, rapidly alternating between fast and slow movements and confusing the opponent due to the fluid motion  & continuously changing speed. This technique is hard to beat but It can be beaten by watching for the moment the user attempts to strike. Unfortunetely for the anbu none of them were good enough swordsmen to stop Naruto so he used another technique from his style, the **Jissen Kenbu: (Actual-Battle Sword-Dance)** Combo attack using **Ryūsui no Ugoki** to flow around the enemy, confusing them with a constant change in speed. Naruto then striked from various points, slashing them with his kodachi, causing multiple injuries to the five anbu but that was just a set up for his next move the **Kaiten Kenbu: ("Spiral Sword Dance" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword"** ). It involves Naruto rapidly spinning around three times, while holding the kodachi backhand, to slash the opponent thrice in an instant. This Combo rarely failed him and now was not one of those times. And as usual, whenever Naruto used this Combo None of his enemies survive, all six anbu were dead, after striking them of everything, kunai, shuriken, swords, clothes even underwear, all of the corpses were put in a small group then Naruto set them on fire. After that Naruto and his group continued their travel inhindered and in complete silence.

 **Scene change.**

Naruto leaped over the fence into the camp, his silhouette nothing more than a blur against the moonlight. His black coat was completely soaked in blood, though none of it was his own. Around him sounds of battle were raging on as steel clashed again steel and men cried out as fatal blows cut into their flesh. From the darkness two Kiri nins flanked him from both sides, hoping to ambush him. Naruto jumped, twisting his body in the air and narrowly dodging both swords that had moved to slice him in half. He took both his trusty kodachis, and thrust them both into the chests of these attackers, all in the same motion of his dodge.

Landing gracefully on his feet, Naruto continued to run forward as though he had never been stopped in the first place. Seeing a group of enemies a short distance away, he jumped high into the air before landing in their midst. Before any of them could react he used **ninpo:** **Fireball (ninja art:Dan En)** shaped the flames into numerous fireballs that he shot out at once, killing many of the ninja in the process. He then finished of the remaining enemy using his kodachis.

After finishing off the last soldiers, Naruto stopped and took his signature stance, readying himself for more attackers to jump out at him. When none came and the clearing was silent, he reinforced his sight and hearing to better take in his surroundings. For the most part, the defenders were falling back into the small fortress in the middle of the camp. He heard the small pattering sound of running behind him and turned around to see Haku, Zabuza and Suigetsu leap into the ring of corpses he had been standing in.

"Well?" Naruto asked them.

"It's as bad as we knew it would be." Zabuza told him gruffly. "This is a concentration camp for bloodline clans. A fucking slaughter house to kill them off nice, slow and systematically." Zabuza shook his head. "Shit gaki there are things in here that even I wouldn't do." Coming from a guy that slaughtered his entire academy class to graduate that said a lot.

Naruto nodded, doing his best to ignore that nagging sadness he felt at being unable to have saved many of the people here. No, he knew he could never have been able to save all of them in the first place. The important thing was to save those he still could. "We should hurry before the enemy have chance to regroup. Where are the prisoners being held?"

The question was directed at Suigetsu who pointed towards the west wing of the camp. "My clan and most of the others were kept there. Come on, I'll lead you there."

The four quickly ran through the camp killing anyone who was foolish enough to get in their way. They made their way to a section of the camp that contained several rows of buildings that looked more like warehouses or barns rather than human settlements. Naruto kicked the nearest door open. Slight illumination from the stars along with reinforced eyes gave a clear view of what was inside.

Though the building itself was fairly large it was impossible to tell from the inside. Every inch of space had been used to cramp stalls upon stalls against one another. Yes, stalls, the kind that were used to house animals rather than human beings. While the building itself looked as though it would collapse at any minute, its inhabitants looked far worse. All of them wore a standard gray prison outfit with a long sleeved shirt and long gray trousers with straw sandals; they also had steel collars around her neck with special seals placed on it so that it would suppress their chakra, effectively stopping them from using ninjutsu. Naruto knew it was also designed to paralyze its victim or explode depending on how the guards chose to activate it or if anyone less than a seal master carelessly tried tamper with it. However what struck Naruto the most was their conditions. Their faces were pale from malnutrition and lack of exposure to sunlight. They were skinny. He could see their cheekbones and their shirts, as thread bare as they may have been, looked far too big on them. It was the view of a people that had been overworked and deliberately starved for years.

"Su… Suigetsu is that you?"

"Jiji!" The blue haired swordsman blurred past Naruto towards an elderly old man.

"I was wondering what the ruckus was outside." The now identified Hozuki laughed. "I never dreamed you of all people would come back here."

"It wasn't just me" Suigetsu shook his head and gestured towards where Naruto was standing. "I was also saved."

Naruto kept his face impassive, giving nothing away as the old man turned to study him. At long last the Hozuki head simply shrugged. "I don't care." He stated simply. "I had enough of this god-forsaken place. Free us. I'd much rather die facing Yagura than return here."

A slight smile touched Naruto's face. "That's a good attitude old man… But first we need to get those collars off you." He turned Zabuza and Haku. "Raid the supply depots for food and start handing out soldier pills to the prisoners. That way we won't have to worry about them dying from indigestion and they'll hopefully have enough strength to haul ass out of this dump. Once you've done that, Haku and Suigetsu will organize a retreat back to the hideout. Zabuza, you're coming with me. Meet me in front of the keep in twenty minutes."

Zabuza raised a brow. "Why? You're not planning to do something stupid again are you?"

Naruto whirled around at the swordsman. "Zabuza, if I told you I was about to do the stupidest and most reckless thing in the history of stupidity and recklessness would that deter you from going along with it anyways?"

"… You're just saying that to entice me aren't you?"

"That's what I thought."

Quickly, those around him began shuffling out to carry out his commands. As they did, Naruto took a moment to step back and sigh. He remembered how he and Haku had left mizu no kuni 4 years ago, how they went to Tetsu no kuni to train, how they both pushed their bodies to the limit, creating both the kodachi nitoryu and the Hyōmon Ken for both himself and Haku. However they mastered their elements, the futon, katon and enton for himself and the futon, Suiton and hyoton for Haku. How after three years, they realised that the situation in mizu no kuni will not solve itself and that they decided to join the rebellion, how they quickly became important players in the rebellion, how he became known as the **karyuu (fire dragon)** and Haku became known as the **yuki hime (Ice princess),** how six months ago he fought the three tailed bastard to a stand still 6 months ago. As he finished reminiscing his teamates returned and he started the second part of his plan.

Unmo Samidare was not having a good day. He had been assigned to be the supervisor of this camp for a short mandatory routine tour. He had not enjoyed doing many of things he had done here but orders were orders and in the end it was usually his life over someone else's since Yagura was not the kind of leader that would tolerate disobedience or failure. As disagreeable as the work may have been, it should also have been safe, easy and simple. None of those words described the situation he was in now. His battle honed instincts had woken him up in the dead of night to the metallic smell blood and he had looked out the window of his room to see his men being slaughtered. It wasn't difficult to deduce who his enemy was. Their Kirigakure headbands and intended targets were a dead giveaway that they were Kiri rebels. If anything though Samidare wanted to know why the hell the rebels were active all of a sudden when they had been virtually nonexistent in Kiri for that past year!

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two lone figures walking towards the steel walled keep as though they were out for a leisurely walk. They stopped well within shuriken or kunai throwing range, not that anyone would have been stupid enough to try to attack men who were obviously messengers in their predicament, but the pair's absolute confidence in their current wellbeing was downright demoralizing. It wasn't difficult for Samidare to recognize Zabuza Momochi, the notorious Kirigakure no Kijin, but the person next to him was a complete mystery. He was young; that was the first though that struck Samidare. He couldn't have been much older than a rookie genin and yet he held himself as though he had been born to be on the battlefield. The figure, Samidare couldn't bring himself to call him a boy, had golden blonde locks that came down over frigid blue eyes, that sent chills down anyone who looked too deeply into them. He wore black overcoat with red stains, though Samidare noted bitterly that it could have just been the blood of all guards he had seen the monster kill during the initial attack.

"Hello, future victims!" The black clad blonde cheerfully called from below. "I thought I should let you know… that the prisoners in this camp, including the Hozuki clan and various other clans have been freed! Right now, they are eating to regain their strength! But you can be sure once they're done they'll hunt you down and kill every last one of you! If you surrender though, we'll let you go free and you might be able to escape before they finish their meal! Make your choice quickly though, because you don't have much time!"

In the end, it wasn't much of a choice. The camp itself held no strategic value and the rebels had already completed their main objectives. The loyalists knew that if they died there their deaths would have been meaningless and they would have no doubt died painful deaths at the hands of their former captives. Quickly the Kiri nins made their choice. They surrendered their weapons and began running out of the camp. Watching the backs of the fleeing ninja, Naruto's eyes drifted over the Zabuza.

"Don't." he said making the Demon of the Mist jerk in surprise.

"You noticed." It was not a question.

Naruto nodded "We gave our word that we would spare them, so we will." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides we need them to run away. If they had stayed there's a chance they might have been able follow us back to our base. It's not like we can move quickly with half-starved prisoners after all. This way, they'll spread word of what we've done here and make people realize how quickly Yagura's authority is falling apart."

Zabuza chuckled. "Sorry, I guess old habits die hard. This was the job I had back when I still Yagura's dog after all. Hehe."

Naruto turned and looked Zabuza straight in the eyes. "You are no one's dog, not anymore. This is our fight, no one else's… so we will fight it the way we choose."

Zabuza's eyes widened for a brief moment before staring back at Naruto impassively once more. Having said his fill, Naruto turned around and walked back towards the section of the camp where the prisoners were being freed from their bonds in order to see what he could do to help. For a while complete silence dominated the camp. From a small inconspicuous puddle lying on the ground not too far away, The Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu silently emerged like shadows.

"Zabuza-sama, should we hunt them down?" Meizu asked, curious as to why his leader had not already given the signal to attack.

Zabuza seemed to consider the choice for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah," He drawled nonchalantly, "We'll let them live for today. Come on, let's get back to the others."

He turned and began walking in the direction Naruto had gone, his back already receding into the distance.

 **Scene change**

In front of Namikaze Minato stood the team that he was planning to send to kiri, Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yugao, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Tenzo and his wife Namikaze Kushina.

Kushina was a stunningly beautiful, red haired woman with attractive purple eyes. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing both sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. With her attire it was easy to tell that she was dangerous. Despite this inherent danger, she exuded a calm and kind demeanor. Yet again, the truth was that she had an incredible temper hidden underneath the exterior. She was Namikaze née Uzumaki Kushina after all

Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. During his time in the regular forces, Shisui donned the standard Konoha-nin uniform.

Yamato has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. Yamato usually wore the standard attire of the Anbu, with a sword strapped to his back, a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red markings, and the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder. He also still retains two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju.

Seeing that everyone he needed was present, Minato decided to start the debriefing

"I have a mission that will require all of you. The first mission is to assess the efforts and capabilities of the rebels in Mist. From there if your assessment is favorable, you are to remain and assist them. Do not get captured by their enemies as they are on a witch-hunt against bloodline users. All of you have been chosen, as your abilities will be needed if the assessment indeed turns out favorable and the reason for that is because their Yondaime Mizukage is the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi." he said and all of them nodded.

Looking around for a moment, he located the scroll he was searching for and tossed them to Dog. "The blue-edged scroll contains your contact location and passwords to meet up with your contact in the port city of Otāzu no Odori."

Six replies of "Hai, Hokage-sama," were his answer and he nodded. "Good then all I have to say is good luck and return safely." His only response was six nods and then they vanished in various methods of shunshin. Once they were safely out of sight and hearing, he sagged back in his seat and tilted his head back. "May Kami watch over and protect you all."

Once they had reappeared at the ANBU training ground, Kakashi removed his mask and turned towards the others. After gazing at both Itachi and Yuugao for a moment, he sighed and looked to Kushina. "Allright guys, this is how we will do this, Yugao Tenzo and I will be team one, Itachi Shisui and Kushina will be team two, team leaders are both me and Itachi. We will enter Mizu no kuni from two different points and meet up in Otāzu no Odori, after we make our reservations in a hotel we will initiate contact, the ones responsible about that will be Shisui and Itachi understood. " when everyone nodded they all shunshined away, leaving the anbu training field empty.

 **Three days later**

Once they had arrived near the outskirts of Otāzu no Odori, they slowed down and after ensuring that there was no one around them, removed their masks and used a **Henge** to conceal their looks. Looking around as they walked around the town, they stopped by a dango stand to grab some food and continued on.

About a half hour later they found the inn that they were supposed to meet their contact at and headed inside. Once they had arranged for a room for the night, both Shisui and Itachi took a seat at table where they could observe everything and everyone going by. After ordering a bottle of sake and some food, they sat there quietly conversing for a little over an hour before someone came in that caught Shisui's eye.

Motioning to Itachi where only he could see, he communicated using ANBU hand signals that their contact had just shown up. Getting a nod in return, he stood and approached the table that she was sitting at with one other person, figuring that since he was the more un-assuming of the two that he would be greeted with slightly less hostility than Itachi would have.

Sitting down at the table he smiled lightly at the woman across from him. "The waters are cold this time of year."

Catching the slight widening of her eyes, he watched as she nodded and spoke quietly. "Yes, they are indeed, I just hope that the fires will keep us warm. Have we kept you waiting long?"

Shaking his head, he signaled Itachi to join them. "No as we just got into town today. My companions and I have some questions for you before we leave with you." He then turned to Itachi once she nodded and motioned for him to take over the conversation.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Itachi nodded to his younger comrade before turning to their host. "I'm thinking that we should discuss this in a more private location, we have a room upstairs and I think it might be best if you and your companion joined us so that we aren't overheard."

Smirking, the woman turned to her companion and looked at him in a questioning manner. He returned her gaze with certainty and nodded back at her. She then stood and motioned for them to lead the way, which Shisui did, followed closely by the two strangers and Itachi as the rearguard.

Upon reaching their room, Shisui slapped a seal on the door and channeled a little chakra into it. Then kakashi slipped in some hand seals after biting his thumb, and slammed his hand into the floor. " **Kuchiyose no jutsu** " Two of his ninken (ninja dogs) appeared.

" **What do you require of us Kakashi?"** Hiding his grimace, he spoke quietly to them, yet still loud enough to be heard by everyone there in the room. "Greetings to both of you, Shimo, Takibi, I need the two of you to make certain that we are not overheard by anyone. Do not attack and employ your stealth skills to observe and report any chakra usage outside of this room within five hundred meters."

Both nodding at their summoner, they popped out of the room as kakashi looked up at his partners. "We should be secure now, so we can begin anytime you wish to."

This got Itachi's attention and he turned towards the pair who were just sitting there, somewhat stunned by the identity of the ANBU opperative. "The first thing that we would like to know is your names. I am Uchiha Itachi, and my partners are Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yugao, Tenzo and Namikaze Kushina." It was at this point that the all of them dropped their respective **Henge** and resumed their normal looks.

The woman nodded and pointed to her companion first. "This is Choujuro, and my name is Terumi Mei. I must admit to being impressed as I wasn't expecting so many famous people."

Smirking just a bit, Itachi replied, "True but we weren't expecting to meet with the leader of the rebels and one of her best men either."

"Touché, now what questions do you have for us, because I'll be honest with you, the reality of things is that we are in dire straits and we will need the aid of a Jinchuriki if we are to end Yagura's reign of terror and bloodshed."

Motioning to his younger partner Itachi let kushina take the floor. "That would be why I am here, what can you tell us as far as the numbers you are up against and what condition your own troops are in?"

Mei turned to Choujuro and nodded. Sighing a little, Choujuro shook his head a bit. "We are out-numbered three to one at this point in time. Our troops are in good shape for now, but morale is slowly starting to waver as we have been slowly losing ground. Most of the civilians want Yagura gone, but with so many Shinobi against us, the most they are willing to do is secretly provide us with food and medicine. In all honesty if we can't win at least one major victory and soon, things will come crashing down around our ears and the rebellion will fail. The worst part is that if Yagura wins, it will not bode well for countries like Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni who have well-known bloodlines."

Sitting back in their chairs, the Six Konoha Nin took their time sorting through the information they had just received. Itachi turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow at him, to which he responded by shrugging. Turning back to the Kiri Nin, he slowly nodded his head. "If we assist you and you win, have you given any thought to who will become the new Mizukage? Also what are you offering for our services as we are here in an off-the-books mission because of the chance of capture?"

The two Mist ninja looked at each other and nodded, and then Mei looked at both of them. "Once we win I will more than likely become the Godaime Mizukage, as far as what you would receive in return for your services I am afraid that we won't be able to afford to give you much in return. I am inclined to offer an alliance with Konoha with very favorable terms, but other than that I can't really offer much else."

Sharing a quick glance the konoha ninja nodded. "That is acceptable perhaps we could receive a favor redeemable at a later date instead of direct payment, but nothing too unreasonable of course."

"That is indeed acceptable. I am guessing that Kushina san is here because of her ability to suppress jinchuriki?"

Simply smirking at her, Kushina bowed slightly. "Indeed I am Mei-san. I compliment you on your deductive reasoning. Withe me here the war will end soon dattebane."

Smiling brightly at the young woman, she nodded her head once. "If that is all for your questions, I suggest we all get ready for tomorrow, as that is when our ship returns for us. We leave at daybreak."

 **The next day**

The konoha team, alongside both Mei and Choujuro, left on their boat towards one of the smaller islands of mizu no kuni, where the rebels base was located, they arrived at a woden hut, mei was about to open the door but a man stopped her . "State your business, Konoha-nin. I've done nothing wrong, and you have no jurisdiction in this part of the world." His voice was gruff, matching his appearance perfectly. The scar that ran across the bridge of his nose reminded Shisui of a Chunin he knew to work at the Academy.

Mei chose her words carefully, "we've come on the behalf of our leader." _We have jurisdiction anywhere we so please._ She gave the man a respectful nod of her head. "Konoha wishes to help wash away the red from the waters." _We're here to clean house._ There it was. The code the Resistance used to identify friendlies. That little piece of information was invaluable to them. Without it, the Resistance wouldn't have let them anywhere near their plans. Even someone like Mei had to give the password to enter one of the basses.

"Wait here for a moment," was the man's reply, disappearing from the door to enter the small shack. Five minutes later the man returned and ushered them into the hut, which would have looked strange to onlookers, the hut looked like it could only fit two of them in at the same time.

The hut itself was just a ploy, what lay underneath it was the true hideout. The underground tunnel was very large; an experienced Doton user must have had a hand in creating it. The tunnel stretched out for a small distance, which let out in an even larger room. There were people scurrying about like worker Bee's. In the middle was Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist, Seeing mei alongside the konoha nins, he sighed and said

"hi mei, glad to see you, both the gakis are not here and Ao is on his mission, so I was left in charge."

"I see, what about the camp, did any of the prisoners want to join?" asked Mei.

"yeah, we got the houzuki clan with us, and about 45 other kekkei genkai holders, like ranton users and jinton users mostly. " answered the swordsman "bothered the **karyuu** and the **Yuki hime** are going to fetch Ao from his prison." he then looked at the konoha team and whistled "Damn mei, the Yondaime is really serious about helping us, sending all these high rollers here." he then saluted his leader and left.

After Zabuza's departure, the konoha team looked at mei and Kakashi asked her

"what mission is that Mei san?"

"Black Harbor," Terumi Mei began, "is a Kiri controlled prison. It houses a good portion of our people," here, an angry expression flashed across the woman's face, "the ones the bastard keeps alive."

"My top General went in to find information on the whereabouts of Yagura's top weapons manufacturing buildings." The green-eyed woman brushed a stray hair from her face back into one of the four bangs that adorned her face. "I was planning on sending three of my teams in, but two of my best field operatives, ryu kun and yuki chan told to let them deal with it. What I would like your team to handle is to be an escort to for the prisoners that will leave the prison."

When the konoha team heard of who the opperatives were, they no longer had any questions, the **Yuki hime** qnd the **karyuu** were legends in the civil war in kiri, both of them S classe and both of them masters of kenjutsu strong enough to be awarded the title of eighth and ninth blade of kiri, the members of the konoha team, especially Kushina and Yugao, were interrested in meeting them. So the team prepared for their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Naruto and Haku were walking towards Black Harbor, he tought why it was called that, but when he saw the prison he understood exactly why it was called that way.

The walls that encased the prison were made of some sort of black material that could withstand several high-ranking Ninjutsu, or so Mei would have him believe. Yagura made sure that his prisoners of war had no hope of escape. Take away a person's hope and they might as well be dead. Walking husks of the people they used to be was not a life worth living.

The black material was the reason why the prison was so hard to break into. And this so-called impossible feat was what both Naruto and Haku were tasked to completing. He first needed to break down the almost unbreakable walls, storm the prison, free the prisoners and then find and escort this Ao-san back to the base. It was either that or sneak in and do everything covertly, but Naruto decided to send a message to the Mizukage.

 _We're coming for you. Signed, your friendly dragon of the mist_

He knew the bastard would understand the message, but for now he looked at his companion and asked her

"how do you want to go about this, Haku chan, no noise or do you want to go guns blazing and burn the place to the ground."

"you know Naru kun, I would usually suggest a discreet way of handling our business but this time we need to give Yagura a message and we need a big victory for the moral of the troops so we are going big this time." she said as she saw Naruto's big grin. After they reached a fair distance from the prison Naruto did some handsigns and said " **Fire Beam (Hadö En)** " Naruto releases flames from his right arm, he then shapes the form of the flames into that of a beam of fire. First flames are concentrated into a fireball to gather the power needed. Then from that fireball the flames are released in the form of a beam. The power of this attack is so immense that it completely vaporized the wall of black Harbor. The two shinobi used the tree walking exercice to climb the walls of the prison, when they were inside the prison they saw the guards rushing them in an attempt to kill them, he chuckled before blocking one of guards katana with one kodachi, then he strikes it with the second kodachi, thrusting the first one through, completing the **kodachi nitoryu Onmyō Kōsa: (kodachi two sword style Shadow-Light Cross).** After that he looks at another guard and uses the **kodachi nitoryu Gokō Jūji: (kodachi two sword style Yin-Yang Cross)** by crossing the two kodachi and moves them outwards in a scissor-like cut, and kills the guard by slicing their caratoid artery. He then jumped back as Haku stated her offensive by using the **hyomon ken Icicle Dance (hyomon ken Tsurara no Mai)** , This technique freezes water from below the ground and causes them to spring up to form icicles. Then, the icicles rise into the air and use the humidity above to form more icicles, which rain down, freezing the underground water and launching it skyward continuing the cycle. Under the attack one of the guards said

"when will this end?"

"when you are all in hell." answered the ice princess.

Five minutes later, after all the guards died, both Naruto and Haku were about to leave when they felt two chakra signatures they were familiar with, and less than a second later came the "Heartless Pair" (Hijō Konbi) Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare.

Jinpachi had long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and his lips were also noticeably dark in colour. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector. His right eye was violet, and he wore an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt. Like the other members of his generation of swordsmen he also wore bandages around his neck. He had his trusty sword the shibuki.

Shibuki (Splash) is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Jinpachi Munashi. The blade utilises various explosive tags, contained within a substantial scroll, in order to incorporate explosions into the user's own swordsmanship, earning it the title of "blastsword" (bakutō). The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The aforementioned scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous explosive tags, which separates from the remainder upon detonation. Only once the desired opponent comes into contact with the platform, do the explosive tags finally ignite and then detach, providing a small opportunity for the user to escape the devastating blast radius, while simultaneously compensating for any resultant recoil. The sword is seemingly able to reload another segment of tags onto the platform, automatically after each strike.

Kushimaru was very thin and tall in stature, which gave him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and his face was concealed by a white, porcelain Anbu mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wore bandages around his neck like the other members of his generation of the swordsmen. In his hands was the Nuibari

The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow "longsword" (chōtō) that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire-mirroring thread, tied through the eye located at the base of its hilt. This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitched them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taut. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread. As both swordsmen came close, Jinpachi saw Naruto and said

"Hey, Kushimaru Isn't that your old friend the **Karyuu,"** he said causing the other swordsman to growled in annoyance, you see both Naruto and Kushimaru had a love hate relationship, since Naruto joined the rebellion, none of his targets escaped him, the only exceptions were Kushimaru, Yagura and onother infuriating samurai. The same could be said about Kushimaru in regards to Naruto, both men respected each other as swordsmen and could not understand why such honorable men were on the side of scum, this thought went both ways. As both masked men looked at eachother they silently nod at the other before Naruto looked at haku and said

"take ugly with you and make sure to retrieve shibuki with you." to which Haku nodded before shunshining away followed by jinpachi.

"ryu san, I shall make sure that this time will be our last fight, It was an honor fighting you." said the kiri nin

"likewise" answered the rebel.

The battle erupted and Kushimaru sprang towards and sent a sharp stab towards Naruto's unguarded vital point. Naruto blocked the sharp needle like sword with one of his kodachis and immediately spun around to counter with the other, aiming to slice off the man's sword arm. The masked swordsman twisted his body out of the way, dropped onto the ground and tried attacking Naruto's knees. Naruto jumped and slammed both feet down on to the sword. The reinforced stomp buried the steel sword into the ground threatening to break it. In the same movement Naruto simultaneously brought down both kodachis in a pincer movement towards Kushimaru's throat. Kushimaru threw his head back, feeling the swords graze across the edges of his mask, before yanking his sword out of the ground and black flipping away from the black clad blond in an attempt to gain some distance. Naruto didn't follow. He returned to the initial stance of the **kodachi nitoryu.** The entire exchange lasted only two or three seconds at most and now both swordsmen drew back from one another, analyzing their opponents and planning out their next moves. A breeze passed through the clearing, rustling Naruto's coat.

"Impressive as usual" Kushimaru commented. "Not only did you stop my attacks you also managed to cut my steel wires I used to try to entangle you, at the same time." True to his word, threads of steel wire that Naruto had cut to prevent himself from being caught now littered the ground between them. "If only you were part of Kiri, I am sure we could have become friends." he said before taking another stance. As for Naruto he decided to use the **Ryūsui no Ugoki: (Flowing-Water Movement)** to start turning around Kushimaru before the **Jissen Kenbu ("Spiral Sword Dance" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword")** to start attacking but was stopped the moment he started his offence by a thrust from Kushimaru that he barely dodged thanks to his instincts. He kicked his opponent away and both started staring at eachother before Kushimaru said

"it seems I was right, the moment you switch between offensive and defensive stance you are open for a counter."

"haha, it seems all the fight we have had served for something I guess." answered the blonde before he jumped to reingage his opponent. Kushimaru merely shrugged before heUsed the Nuibari to bury the sword's attached razor sharp wire string underground. Once Naruto stumbled into the area, he pulled the string to trap his feet in a formation of wire, that was the **Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing (Chōtō Ninpō: Jigumo Nui)** , Naruto's feet would have been cut off had he not jumped over the wire, the blonde then threw both kodachi at the opponent, hitting the end of the first one with the second one for an extra boost. The second kodachi is hidden directly behind the first, so the opponent would only see one kodachi heading for them in their line of sight. That was what happened when Kushimaru dodged the first strike, he saw the second kodachi coming at him and it was just luck that he managed to dodge the second one but he found himself on the receiving end of a roundhouse kick from his opponent which left a bit dazed. Naruto on the other hand smirked, the **kodachi nitoryu Onmyō Hasshi: (kodachi two sword style Dusk to Dawn Strike)** was a success, he looked at his opponent before going through some handsigns and using the **ninpo: Dan En (ninja art: Fireball)** to shoot some fireballs at Kushimaru but the swordsman was too good to be taken out by such a move and he countered with a **Suiton suijinheki (water style water wall)** and the two jutsu formed some steam, a mist that Naruto took advantage of and jumped at the swordsman who could not react when he stabbed him through the heart with his sword, but Kushimaru only turned into water showing that he was a **mizu bunshin,** right after that he felt some wires wrap around his arms and he found himself crucified to the wall, he knew the jutsu, it was the **Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion** Using Nuibari and wire strings, Kushimaru strings his opponents in a way that leaves their bodies looking as though they were crucified. The swordsman appeared to give the final blow by piercing him with Nuibari, Kushimaru said "you were careless towards the end there, goodbye Ryuu san." and he pierced his nemesis in the heart, but the blonde merely laughed and said "so were you" and he exploaded in a wave of fire that burned the swordsman grievely. Kushimaru stood up with his arms hanging uselessly by his side and he looked at his opponent who appeared from the mist undamaged

"how..." wheezed the swordsman. The blonde merely smiled before saying

" **ninpo Gen En (ninja art Fire Illusion )** I have the ability of the flame of illusion which is a formless flame. With this I am able to shape my flame into anything. Whatever I can imagine, whether human or object, the flame can take its shape and form. In the end, these are still objects made of flame and once the illusionary forms are released the flames they were made out of can be directed at the enemy. You fought an illusion of me just now."

"Impressive" chuckled Kushimaru, he knew he was beat, his opponent was just stronger than him.

"goodbye Kushimaru Kuriarare, member of the shinobi gatana shishinin shu, it was an honor fighting you, **kodachi nitoryu** **Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren: (kodachi two sword style "Spinning-Heavenly Sword-Dance Six-Series" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword Six Successions")"** This attack is Naruto's ōugi. The attack involves Naruto gripping his kodachi backhand, then slashing the opponent six times in rapid succession, from both sides (it relies on confusing the opponent on the direction from which each subsequent strike is going to come). It's basically Kaiten Kenbu but done with two kodachi, the key difference being that the unpredictability of where it strikes first puts the opponent at a disadvantage. All six strikes hit Kushimaru and he fell to the ground, dead. After sealing both his body and the Nuibari. Naruto started the second part of his mission, rescuing Ao.

 **With Haku.**

Explosions and ice, that was what covered the battlefield between Haku and Jinpachi, the battle was more of a game of cat and mouse, Munashi trying to get close only for his opponent to push him away with her hyoton jutsu or her hyomon ken techniques. After a while, Haku decided to go on the offensive, she formed large chunks of ice being out of the moisture in the air and then she rained down on her target with tremendous force completing one of the techniques of the **hyomon ken** the **Hisame (Hail),** her opponent merely explodes them with his shibuki, she then draws four spheres of water (representing the four directions: North, South, East, and West) into a larger sphere, and a large snake made out of water emerges upon striking this sphere with Ensui's blade, this technique is the **hyomon ken Mizunaru Hebi (Water-formed Snake).** Once again the swordsman exploded it with his sword, he then grunts and rushes haku who was too fast for him and dodged, she used another **hyomon ken Mizunaru Hebi (Water-formed Snake)** but this time the swordsman was not fast enough to dodge and he was blown away by the jutsu. He stood up and Unravelling a large length of the explosive tag roll from the Shibuki, Jinpachi sends it towards his enemy in a circular motion cutting off any escape route and engulfing Haku in a wide-spread explosion, that was the **Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death (Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi)**. Satisfied with his handywork he smirked before saying

"with this the bitch should be..."

"dead right?" came the voice of Haku from behind before he felt a sword in his gut. Coughing up blood he asked

"how..."

" **Hyomon ken Mizu Kugutsu (Water Puppet)** , This technique involves using Ensui's water to create a 'clone' of its wielder, thus giving him the opportunity to strike the opponent from an unknown direction. You were careless in the end my friend now it's the end **Hyomon ken Zettai Reido (Absolute Zero)**." This technique involves the Ensui's water blade turning into ice and lowering the temperature to absolute zero, and anything it cuts will be frozen, that was one of the ultimate techniques of Haku's **Hyomon ken,** as Jinpachi was freezing, Haku collected his sword before sealing both the swordsman's body and sword in a scroll. She left to regroup with her partner before they started their true mission, breaking out the prisoners from prison.

 **Scene change**

Ao was spending his time like all the other prisoners at Black Harbor did; miserably. The 'staff' didn't allow them any pleasantries; they had to sit in their cells and rot. The ex-Hunter-nin was surprised that they remembered to feed them. That in and of itself was a small miracle with the amount of attention they paid them.

He had been stuck in this hellhole called a prison for far too long now. He hated himself now for volunteering for this stupid mission. He was just terrified when Mei-sama would mishear him and threaten to take his life. That had been why he volunteered, he had commented on how young the Shinobi of Kiri were looking now a days, and how he remembered back in his day, when he was young and not so old looking, that you'd rarely see someone so young make it into the ranks of the village. That, somehow, translated into him calling the powerful Kunoichi old, and therefor unable to make a man fall in love with her age riddled body. Ao had no idea where she got _that_ from his little side remark, but the woman had promptly threatened to kill him, and that's how he ended up stuck in here, on his own accord no less.

The things he did for his country.

That's why when he heard the alarm bells going off, he had shouted for joy, which was not befitting of a strong man at all. He was just so tired of the nothingness that made up his days for the last two months. At least he got the information he came in here for, so that made it, at the very least, worth it.

That thrice damned Yagura was an evil genius. He had constructed a weapons factory underneath the village of Shio, which resided on the farthest of the southern islands. It was going to be a pain in the backside for the Resistance to get to, it being so deep in Yagura's territory and all. They'd need the backing of several powerful Shinobi, which they possessed, but the casualties would almost make it not worth the trouble. Unless they somehow convinced another village to assist them, Ao was thinking that the weapons factory would remained untouched for a good while now.

Not long after the alarm was raised did his cell door open, the Resistance did an excellent job with this one. He thought Mei-sama would send three, _maybe_ four, teams to extract him, but the speed at which he was released from his cell would make him believe she'd sent six or seven. Did he really mean that much to her?

His delusions were severed when he heard the young male voice call his name. "Ao-san!" The blue moused-up haired man turned to where he could hear the voice. "I'm looking for an Ao-san! Does anyone know where Ao of the Resistance is?!"

When he heard the voice, Ao knew how the team got here so fast, she sent them here, Mei sama rarely sent either of the two on a frontline battle, it was not because of their inability or because of weakness but because one of them, Naruto to be exact was prone to causing collateral damage, so he was sent usually to either assassinate targets or destroy forts.

"In here guys, what took so long." he asked.

"Ah, so you're Allright Ao-san. Good. Mei has sent us here to retrieve you." Naruto sighed.

Ao raised an eye brow. "Why would Mei- _sama_ ," he put extra emphasis on the _proper_ way to address the powerful woman, "send you guys to Black Harbor of all places with the retrieval team?" He asked, confusion lacing his words.

The boy scratched the back of his head, "We are the retrieval team," he laughed somewhat sheepishly, "it's just us."

Ao was silent for a long moment, an owlish look on his face. Did he just hear that correctly? Did these two young people claim to do what he thought seven teams had done? Was he claiming to have broken into _Black Harbor_ , taken out all of the guards, and then set him along with everyone else being held captive free by the two of them? He was so shocked that he missed the blonde's mood turning sour.

"Come, It seems the back up from Konoha had arrived…" It was Naruto's time to be annoyed. Why the fuck did those two come here, did they discover his survival, did the bastard send them back here to take back his weapon.

Ao nodded dumbly and followed the blonde, he did not know why but it was his instincts that were telling him to stay silent, you did not spend any long amount of time with Terumi Mei without learning to shut your mouth. Only Haku seemed to know why her brother was angry.

 **Scene change**

After freeing Ao and the 100 prisoners, the group started going to the exit route, the beach was going to have two ships for evacuation, that was fine, what was not okay was the seven konoha nin that were with the rebels, three of them he knew, they were his family, Itachi nii, Inu nii and Neko nee, one was another Uchiha who, according to his partner Kurama, the kyubi no yoko, had the Mangekyo Sharingan. One was a shinobi who strangely felt like Hashirama, again according to Kurama. The last two, were people that he hated, one of them was the yondaime Hokage's whore Namikaze Kushina and the second one was his teacher Jiraya. All of his musings were stopped when he felt that a few chakra signatures were headed his way, perfect he needed some stress relief anyway and those morons will do nicely. Going through some handsigns he slammed his hands in the ground and from a cloud of smoke appeared and orange fox the size of a tiger.

"inoue, take the guys to the exit point, I will handle the company allright"

"Hai Naruto sama." answered the fox, neither Haku nor Ao tried arguing with him since they saw his face, Naruto Uzumaki was pissed, extremely pissed. And those ANBU will suffer for that. Poor bastards.

 **Scene change**

Zabuza was in charge of the evacuation opperation, alongside him was the konoha team and another addition to the konoha response team, Jiraya of the sannin, it seems the hokage ordered the pervert to help with the rebellion while maintaining his spy network. When the boats arrived at the shore, they found the prisoners alongside Haku and a giant fox.

"Haku, where the hell is the gaki."

"Naruto kun is handling some of the shinobi Yagura is sending after us." at the mention of the name Naruto, five of the konoha team reacted, three in sadness, two in guilt and self hatred. As for Zabuza he just nodded before starting the evac. He looked at the konoha team and said

"Hey guys, could some of you go and tell the gaki to hurry the fuck up." and kakashi, Itachi, Yugao, Kushina shisui and Jiraiya nodded before shunshining to where all the chakra was, leaving only Yamato guarding the boat. When they arrived at the location they froze, it was not the massacre, it was who commited it, he had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and the resemblance he had with the Yondaime was unmistakable, the man in front of them was no other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the jinchuriki of the kyubi. Kakashi, Yugao, hell even Itachi had tears of joy, their little brother was alive! Shisui had his mouth hanging extremely low, the Uchiha Itachi was crying, he checked himself for genjutsu but found none. Kushina was happy that her baby boy was alive, she finally had a way to make things right. As for Jiraya, he was happy that his godson was alive, but he did not know how to talk to him after all he did. As for Naruto he was enjoying himself too much to care about the audience.

 **Scene change**

Naruto was using the **Ryūsui no Ugoki: (Flowing-Water Movement)** to start turning around his opponents before the **Jissen Kenbu ("Spiral Sword Dance" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword")** to start hacking them away and none of the poor bastards could do anything to stop him, he felt sorry for the loyalists so he sheathed his kodachis and did some handsigns before using the **ninpo En Jin (ninja art Fire Blade)** to shape his flames into a blade-shaped flame. It emerged as a curved blade from the tekko on his wrist. He started cutting the kiri nin with gusto, and since he was not holding back, all the ones he cut were incinerated, one of the jounin said

 **"** its a close range jutsu, stay away and bombard him with jutsu." and just like that the kiri nins started doing handseals, Naruto shuckled and swings his blade while saying " **ninpo Tobu En Jin** **(ninja art Projectile Fireblades)** " to create sharp fireballs. The blades cut through them like a knife through butter. He found himself face to face with three kiri nins, one made some handsigns and said " **doton doryutaiga (earth style mud flow river),** creating a river of mud that made him lose his footing, another used **doton doryudan (earth style mud dragon bullet),** creating a dragon head which shot mud bullet which were set on fire by the **karyuu endan** of the third nin, the attack caused some smoke, when the smoke cleared up they found Naruto hiding behind a barrier in the form of a triangle, The blonde smirked, his **ninpo Kekkai En (ninja art Fire Barrier)** was a jutsu that allowed him to shape the flames into impenetrable barriers. The nature of the flame is planar because to create a barrier he has to connect between multiple fireballs. Four fireballs could produce a square barrier, three fireballs a triangular barrier, but two fireballs can't form a barrier because two points can't form a plane. He looked at them before saying "that was not a fire jutsu" he said while doing handsigns "this is a fire jutsu **ninpo** **Haen** **(ninja art Wing Flame)** " before wings of flame appear on his back and shower the enemy with feather shaped flames from his wings as arrows that are easily capable of piercing the enemy. That last attack finished the battle and all his enemies were dead. He started walking towards his spectators.

 **With the konoha team**

The konoha team were shocked, they just saw an eleven year old handle fifty chunin and jounin on his own. The one who decided to talk was Shisui

"well I'll be damned, the gaki is pretty good." all he got was nods from the others. They were impressed by his ability with katon, he was just as good if not better than an Uchiha in that area. They also did not recognize any of the jutsu he used, so that meant that they were originals. All in all, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a powerful Shinobi. The blonde in question was walking towards them with a big smile on his face. When he reached them he said

"hey guys how are..." he was interrupted by a punch to the jaw by Kakashi

"okay, I had that one coming..." he was interrupted by a punch to the jaw by Itachi

"okay, that one as well..." he was interrupted by a punch to the gut by Yugao

"Oh come on, what was this one for." he was interrupted by Yugao "that you brat was for making me think you were dead, and this" she said before taking Naruto in her arms and kissing his forehead "is for being alive my stupid little brother."

"haha, sorry about that, so, did you and that swordsman you fancy finally hook up." he asked and enjoyed seeing her blush. He turned towards kakashi and said

"yo Inu nii chan, did you finally stop reading that smut you like something much."

"huh Naruto did you say something." he said trying to use his hip attitude against him

"huh?" and everybody froze, even kakashi himself, before Yugao Itachi and Shisui started exploading in laughter. It was not everyday you saw Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja being outdone by his own attitude. Turning around he looked at Kushina Jiraiya and Shisui before asking

"who is the jumpy boy with you guys?" and they looked at Shisui who pouts at the nickname.

"his name is Shisui Uchiha Naruto kun and his one of my kinsmen." Naruto nodded before he looked at Shisui

"Ao and Itachi might trust and vouch for your skills, but I never trust someone with a Mangekyo Sharingan, so you do anything to back stab us you little shit and I will kill you. Understood." he said confusing Yugao and surprising everyone else. It was not unexpected since Shisui's Mangekyo was an S rank secret. He looked at his family before looking at Itachi in particular and asked

"say Itachi nii san, did you become captain yet?" he asked while walking towards the shore. Itachi and the rest looked at each other before they started following Naruto. As for Kushina she finally gathered enough courage to speak to her son

"sochi kun..." But Naruto ignored her in favor of talking with his friends

"Yes Naruto I became captain a while ago."

"Sochi kun..." she started again but this time with more strength in her voice

"haha I knew they will eventually give you the spot, I always believed in you nii san."

"SOCHI KUN STOP IGNORING YOUR KAA SAN DATTEBANE!." she screamed before she got punched in the face by Naruto

"SHUT THE FUCK DATTEBAYO!" and all doubts about Naruto being his mother's son were dismissed when they saw his reaction. " jesus, your really are annoying can't you get a clue, I am ignoring your dead beat ass, go back to Namikaze and do what you do best, sucking his dick." he said before starting to walk away. As for kushina she was helped to her feet by Jiraiya but she was breaking down in tears, her son hated her and he was right, but she was an Uzumaki and Uzumaki people never abandon and never quit. The rest of the trip to HQ was done in silence with some chatting from Naruto with either Itachi or Kakashi or Yugao.

 **Scene change**

When they arrived at the hideout of the rebellion, Naruto went for Mei's office and gave her the scroll he and Haku had while saying

"Nuibari and Kushimaru Kuriarare are in one scroll curtesy of yours truly, in the other are the Shibuki and Jinpachi Munashi." he said making the konoha team impressed, he had killed one of the Heartless Pair ( Hijō Konbi ) and that was a feat in itself. After taking the scrolls The auburn haired goddess looked at Naruto and said

"good job Naru kun, now would you be a dear and give the konoha team and tour of our base."

"sure. No problem." and he took the konoha shinobi with him on a tour. When they reached the living quarters, he let them in, and did some handsigns before slamming his hand on a wall, Kushina and Jiraiya saw the sound proof barrier and realised that he wanted to talk with them.

"so ask away." started Naruto

"why did you play dead all these years Naruto?" asked kakashi a little pissed his little brother let him think he was dead.

"well after those ANBU got the job done on me, Kyubi healed me and told me to leave konoha, I was disoriented, so I did just that, a couple of days later I found myself in Mizu no kuni and the rest is history. As for me not coming back, well everyone thought that I was dead, that gave me a free shot at life and I took It."

"I see, so I suppose you know about Namikaze sama's relation with?" asked the ANBU captain.

"Hai, Namikaze Minato is my sperm donner and Uzumaki Kushina is the incubator." answered Naruto causing the Kushina to start tearing up. Before she could say anything Naruto started again

"Look I don't want you guys here, and quite frankly I don't think we need you either, so here is what we will do, You guys are under my direct command for as long as you are here, I will assign missions to you, you guys will accept and you guys will not complain. You" he said pointing at Shisui "will always be monitered by me personally, you ever use your mangekyo and you will die understood?" Shisui was confused bureau nodded anyway. Kushina was about to start talking again when Naruto undid the barrier and walked away.

"you guys better rest up because tomorrow you will help the rebellion." after that he turned around and left the konoha team to themselves.


End file.
